Sasuke's Last Song
by Koriline Elysibeth
Summary: Sasuke kills himself, but before he does,he leaves something behind for the love of his life to remember him by... SasuNaru yaoi


Sasuke Uchiha sat listlessly on the balcony of his lover's apartment. The said lover, Naruto Uzumaki, was as the grocery store, unaware that his love was suffering... Uchihas don't show their suffering.

'No one cares...' thought Sasuke. '...Naruto pretends like he cares, but he really doesn't... He only wants me because I'm good in bed...'

In that state of mind, Sasuke decided to commit suicide after naruto had fallen asleep.

*************************

Finally it was bedtime, and Naruto was already half-asleep, but Sasuke was restless.

Finally he leaned over and shook Naruto gently.

"Naru-chan, don't go to sleep yet..."

"Mfph..." groaned Naruto. "Nan desu ka, Sasuke-kun?" (What is it, Sasuke?)

"I... I have something I want to... express to you."

Naruto put his arms around Sasuke, snuggling closer to the raven-haired Uchiha.

"I'm listening, koishii..."

'Can I do this?' Sasuke wondered for a moment. Then he gathered his courage and began to sing softly into Naruto's ear.

"I dreamed I was missing.  
You were so scared,  
But no one would listen  
'Cause no one else cared.  
After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear...  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here?  
So if you're asking me, I want you to know..."

Naruto was entranced by Sasuke's beautiful voice. it was like music coming from the lips of an angel... his angel.

"When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed.  
Don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memories.  
Leave out all the rest,  
Leave out all the rest.  
Don't be afraid...  
I've taken my beating;  
I've shared what I made.  
I'm strong on the surface,  
Not all the way through.  
I've never been perfect,  
But neither have you."

'He has a beautiful voice,' thought Naruto, 'but why such a sad song?'

A tear slipped out of his right eye. Sasuke brushed it away gently and continued singing.

"So if you're asking me, I want you to know...  
When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed.  
Don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memories.  
Leave out all the rest,  
Leave out all the rest.  
Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You learned to hide so well.  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself.  
I can't be who you are..."

At this point Sasuke was also crying openly, but he gave naruto a small kiss on the forehead before continuing in a shaky voice.

"When my time comes,  
Forget the wrong that I've done.  
Help me leave behind  
Some reasons to be missed.  
Don't resent me,  
And when you're feeling empty,  
Keep me in your memories.  
Leave out all the rest,  
Leave out all the rest.  
Forgetting all the hurt inside  
You learned to hide so well.  
Pretending someone else can come  
And save me from myself.  
I can't be who you are...  
I can't be who you are."

As Sasuke finished, he drew Naruto closer, and their lips met in a gentle yet passionate kiss.

"Aishiteruze, Naru-chan..." he whispered into the blonde's ear. "If anything should happen to me, never forget that I love you _with all my heart_."

******************

A few hours later, Naruto was asleep.

'Time for me to go...' Sasuke thought to himself. He got off the bed and went to the window, ready to jump. But before he did, he remembered something. Going back to the bed, he took a ring from his pocket... an engagement ring... and gently closed Naruto's fingers around it.

"Aishiteruze..." he whispered before he climbed onto the balcony railing and let himself fall, arms outstretched, embracing death.

**********************

Naruto woke up around three in the morning and, feeling restless, went to wake up Sasuke. Not finding the raven-haired boy in bed, he panicked. That was when he opened his hand and theengagement ring fell out onto the pillow. He picked it up and put it on, and as he did, a cold breeze came through the window...

Wait, the window hadn't been open when he fell asleep!

Fear rising in his stomach, he rushed to the window and looked down.

There, lying ten stories below his window, was his beloved, his angel... his Sasuke.

Naruto lost it.

***********************

Needless to say, the next afternoon, when people came looking for the couple, they found Naruto Uzumaki hanging by a bed sheet from his balcony. below his swinging body was Sasuke Uchiha, lying face down with the wind ruffling his silky black hair. Beside him was a note, written in Naruto's handwriting...

"I can't live without him.  
Aishiteruze, Sasuke..."

Owari T_T


End file.
